This Time, We're Serious
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: After Professor Dumbledore's exit from Hogwarts,Fred and George Weasley realize their days are probably aslo numbered.  This is the night they hatch their infamous scheme to leave Hogwarts.


I know this is very short, but I didn't want it to be too long. I haven't written in a while so I wanted to write something to get myself into it again. This one-shot gives a look into the night that Fred and George decided they no longer wished to stay at Hogwarts. Please review if you have the time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

This time, we're serious

"I still can't believe it," Fred flung himself into one of the overstuffed chairs of the Gryffindor common room. Unlike the rest of Gryffindor house, who had already gone to bed, he and George remained in the common room. "I never thought we'd see the day when Dumbledore actually had to leave here."

"At least he did it on his own terms," George sat down in the chair opposite his. Fred's eyes glimmered with a thought. "George," he called his brother's attention. "For years we've been…making school more entertaining for the students, right?"

"Right?" George answered a bit confused.

"And we've done nothing truly harmful, just a few meager incidents here and there, right?"

"Right?"

"Well, I've been thinking, now that Dumbledore is gone, is that old toad-faced hag going to let us get away with it anymore?"

"Probably not," George answered, defeated. "The next thing we do she'll probably try to expel…." With an identical glimmer in his eyes, Fred knew that George had caught on to his idea.

"Exactly," Fred continued knowing his brother was now on the same page. "And what use is our presence here if not to entertain? We'll just be rotting away, wasting our valuable time that could be spent doing more…important things."

"Very true," George replied. "And we should not be wasting our best years learning absolutely pointless nonsense, when we could be developing our true craft."

"Do you think that bloke from Diagon Alley will still be willing to sell us that shop?" Fred asked.

"Not sure. I can owl him."

"Good. Tell him we need an answer as soon as possible, and we're willing to pay up front. I have a feeling we'll be needing it sooner than we thought," Fred smirked.

"Mum, will be slightly disappointed," George joked imaging the horrified angry look on Mrs. Weasley's face when she discovered they'd been expelled.

"After a few …" Fred tried to think of an appropriate amount of time that Mrs. Weasley would be angry, "years, Mum will come around, once we really get in business." He thought for a moment. "But, my dear brother, we can't just walk out the door. What type of legacy will that be?"

"Good point," George continued. "We'll need an appropriate statement that will make sure we're remembered by our classmates." He thought for a moment, "There's plenty that can be done, but can we fit it all in just one grand exit?"

"Perhaps, we'll need to split it up a bit."

"Good thought. In phases."

"The chaos never ceases."

"And when shall this begin?"

"I'd say the sooner the better," Fred replied. "I want out of this place, but we owe our classmates one more laugh."

"We owe it to Dumbledore too," said George. "If he goes out in style, then so do we."

Fred and George began to work out plans for their "voluntary expulsion" from school. They were just figuring out a way to free their brooms when they heard footsteps echoing down the stair well. Lee Jordon, sleepily, walked over to where Fred and George were sitting. Yawning, he asked, "What are you two still doing up?"

"Just chatting," Fred grinned wildly. "Discussing our plans."

"Plans for what?" Lee sat down on the floor next to them, awakened slightly by his intrigue.

"Plans for our exit," explained George. "Fred and I have decided that Hogwarts is no longer the place for us. Our services could be better used elsewhere."

"We figure, that hag is going to expel us eventually, why not leave on our own terms," continued Fred. Lee laughed. "You nutters, you're staying up this late talking about that? How many times have you joked that you're going to leave school?"

"No, Lee," George stopped him, with a pat on the shoulder. Fred finished his sentence, "This time, we're serious."


End file.
